ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The collecter
Category:Episodes PLOT The episode begins with Sunder a bounty hunter with no remorse is attacking the Highbreed and their planet for their universal time drive with it Ssunder can travel to any planet any time he wants Reinrassic 3rd calls Ben through his Infimatrix and explains that Sunder is attacking his planet for the universal time drive Ben tells Kevin and Gwen that the Highbreed need their help.Meanwhile Sunder fights all of the DNalien´s Reinrassic shoots Sunder with the alien tech Kevin gave him then Sunder attacks Reinrassic just when Sunder was about to fire a lazer from his axe Ben jumps out of Kevin´s ship and transforms into Blox and fights Sunder then responds saying '' hey Reiny how are ya'' Reiny( as Ben likes to call him) responds saying '' im well Ben Ben Tennyson '' then Ben as Blox fights off Sunder Blox turns his hand into a hammer a knocks Sunder Down Sunder stands up and tries to runaway but bumps into Gwen´s mana field he runs the other way then Blox forms a wall and Sunder crashes on Bloxes wall then Sunder who is on the floor teleports away Reinrassic thanks Ben for helping him and his people Ben turns back to normal and asks Reiny what is the universal time drive Reiny tells Ben that its the one object that can allow one to teleport to other planets at anytime and Sunder wants it to make his job faster and quicker Reiny tells Ben that Sunder has collected the Trans dimensional gear shift and that he has plugged ti to his axe all he needs to travel to other planets is the time drive.Meanwhile Sunder takes his axe and activates the gear shift allowing him to teleport others but not himself he tests it on a person and that person teleported to the far part of the city then he says that its time for the real test he claims that he will teleport Tennyson and his friends away from the time drive while he steals it.Reiny shows the time drive to Ben,Kevin and Gwen and it appears to be a microchip then they hear loud booms and its Sunder attacking Ben turns into Ghostfreak and tells Gwen and Kevin to help Reiny save his people while he faces Sunder.Ghostfreak dominates Sunder beating him to a pulp but Sunder fires the teleport beam at Ben that beam sends Ben to the other half of the planet then Sunder beats Gwen and Kevin then steals the timedrive then teleports himself to the highbreed general headquaters then he beats them all and plugs his axe on the alien tech then wipes out every thing.Meanwhile Ben turns into a new aggresive powerful alien named Outbreak an alien that can claw open a portal or freeze time itself he opens a portal and goes through it then finds Sunder firing a huge ray destroying everything it touches Sunder spots Ben then fires the beam at Ben but Ben using Outbreaks powers counters the weapon then claws an X in the air then shoots it to the machine then Sunder comes out and fights with Ben but Ben using Outbreaks sharp claws fights back clawing Sunder then destroys his axe claws him again then throws a punch then Ben turns into Overflow wraps himself around Sunder turing him into ice then turns back into Outbreak who claws the ice sending Sunder through a portal to The nowhere World.Reiny thanks Ben,Gwen and Kevin for their help the episode ends with Sunder realising he can´t get himself out of the nowhere world screams out TEEENNNYYYSOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Major events * Ben turns into Outbreak for the first time *Ben turns into Ghostfreak making his return *Sunder is back Infimatrix alien Debuts *Outbreak Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Reinrassic 3rd(or Reiny as Ben likes to call him) Villains *Sunder Aliens used *Blox *Ghostfreak *Overflow *Outbreak